


Andante, andante

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Doc is a workaholic, M/M, Relaxation, Songfic, i believe in Mamma Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: A sweet way to end the day and relax with your significant other on a holiday.
Relationships: Miles "Castle" Campbell/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Andante, andante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudusEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudusEye/gifts).



> Here is my part for the Pair-Up prompt, it might be a bit short, but I hope you would like it.

It was a Thursday evening, and the whole apartment was filled with a sense of peace and tranquility. Castle was preparing meals in the kitchen, but it seems that there is someone missing in the room for the occasion. 

“Gustave,” Castle called out loud. “It’s dinner time,” he said.

“Almost done,” it yelled, revealing to be Doc still working in his office. “I’ll be there in a minute,”

“You literally just said that two hours ago,” Castle said, exasperated with the workaholic of a man that, unfortunately, he’s still dearly in love with.

“I promise, I will be there to join you,” Doc yelled, still not coming out from his office.

“And if you don’t? I’m not bringing your dinner to you and build up that pile of plates and mugs still sitting there on your side desk cause I ain’t gonna deal with that shit again,” Castle replied, sassing as he walked his way to the man’s office and leaned against the door upon arrival.

Watching the other man focused entirely on his work, despite the endless complaints, is something that Castle would see every time whenever Doc is determined to try accomplish it as much as he could so that he could have the next few days not being bothered by work. But sometimes, even a man needs to know when rough is enough.

"Come on babe, it's our day off," Castle groaned, nudging the man by the shoulders.

"But…" Doc whined, still trying to finish the last page of the many piles of paperwork.

"Day off!" Castle stubbornly replied, pulling the man out of his chair and dragged the French man out from his office and into their balcony garden, where the two of them would most enjoy their meals together.

“Alright, alright, you win,” Doc laughed, letting himself getting dragged along to please his lover’s whims. “And just in time for an evening sunset view.”

“I swear if given the chance, you would have become an office troll if no one checks upon you,” Castle joked, guiding the other man to his seat.

“But I’ve got you by my side,” said Doc, pulling the man to his lap and laid a soft peck on the cheek. This earned the American’s adoration

“You know that I love you, right?” he asked, gently caressing the other man’s cheekbones with his thumb.

Castle chuckled, nearly falling off from the chair. “You romantic sap,” he laughed, looking away as he continued.

“But you’re stuck with me so that makes us two romantic saps,” Doc joked, trying to put several wet kisses upon Castle, where the former tried to avoid them while laughing at the same time. “And speaking of which,” Doc turned his head to the side and yelled out to the empty living room.

“Alexa, play me my ‘Seduce Me’ playlist,” Doc ordered. 

_Take it easy with me, please_  
_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_  
_Take your time, make it slow_  
_Andante, andante_  
_Just let the feeling grow_

"Oh ho ho, I know where this is going…" said Castle, his voice in a cheeky tone, knowing what is the other man planning to do. Doc returned with a coyful look and bared his neck for the other man to lean in. 

“Oh, this feels nice…” Doc moaned in pleasure as he felt those recognizable lips gently caress his neck. 

Miles…” Doc cooed, slowly feeling himself melting to the soft kisses caressing his neck. Leaning back for more, Castle couldn’t help but smile when he heard Doc unconsciously rumbled in delight at the attention he was receiving. 

Castle gently pulled the man out of his seat and made Doc twirl around to face him, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist to pull him closer.

_ Make your fingers soft and light _

_ Let your body be the velvet of the night _

_ Touch my soul, you know how _

_ Andante, andante _

_ Go slowly with me now _

“Would you like to dance with me, # _ mon cher _ ?” Doc dreamily asked.

Castle smiled. He took both of the other man’s hands and laid a kiss on each knuckle.

Always,” he gently replied.

And with that, Castle immediately took the lead and danced the night away.

_ I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song) _

_ I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song) _

_ Play me time and time again and make me strong _

_ (Play me again 'cause you're making me strong _ )

The two men laugh out loud as they continued their slow dance together, their bodies gently swaying side by side to the gentle rhythm of the music. They had their occasional mishaps in their footsteps, but it did not matter to them when their other half was just enjoying the moment with the other. 

_ Make me sing, make me sound _

_ (You make me sing and you make me) _

_ Andante, andante _

_ Tread lightly on my ground _

_ Andante, andante _

_ Oh, please, don't let me down _

The dance continued on, even when the sun had set and the evening skies had turned dark, they're still focused upon one another. Even when their food had gone cold and left aside, they didn't mind about it except for each other.

“Andante, andante…” Doc sang dreamily, his lips in a dopey smile.

Castle looked into Doc’s brown eyes.

“Oh please…” he gently whispered.

Castle immediately silenced him and opted to lean in and kiss him again.

“I won’t let you go, promise,” said Castle.

And that was enough for both of them.


End file.
